lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
FR - Lostpedia:Discussions
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Emploi des guillemets Question bête : Pourquoi mettre des guillemets à « Autres » ? La majuscule ne suffit-elle pas à montrer qu'il s'agit d'un surnom donné à un groupe ? Faut-il aussi mettre des guillemets à « Ennemis », « Six du vol Oceanic »,… ? 25 février 2009 à 20:24 (UTC) :J'avais lu quelque part que les guillemets son facultatifs mais je ne retrouve plus le lien. Moi je serai pour ne les mettre à aucun... 2 mars 2009 à 21:13 (UTC) :Oui j’imagine que la majuscule seule suffit… — , le 4 mars 2009 à 19:30 (UTC) ::On conclut sur majuscule obligatoire, guillemets facultatifs ? 4 mars 2009 à 21:24 (UTC) :::OK pour moi. — , le 8 mars 2009 à 13:12 (UTC) :::Ok pour moi aussi. 8 mars 2009 à 14:04 (UTC) :::OK. 8 mars 2009 à 15:03 (UTC) Catégoriser les images Tout est un peu dit dans le titre. En fait, je me propose pour catégoriser toutes les photos de lostpédia (je sais c'est du boulot), histoire de les rendre plus facilement utilisables. C'est ce que j'ai fait sur heroeswiki : pour chaque image téléchargée, j'entre une catégorie "Galerie d'images de tel perso", "Galerie d'images de tel épisode". Ensuite il n'y a plus qu'à mettre un lien en bas de chaque article perso ou épisode pour accèder à la page de toutes les images correspondant. Ca éviterait peut-être les galeries à rallonge... Vous en pensez quoi ? Desperate july 8 mars 2009 à 10:33 (UTC) :Génial ! Depuis le temps que cela doit être fait… :) Par contre, il peut être intéressant de garder une galerie sur certains articles. 8 mars 2009 à 11:10 (UTC) ::C'est dans ma liste de choses à faire. J'ai déjà commencé à avec les images des portails, les icônes, les logos et les avatars... J'ai essayé de programmer R2D2 récemment pour ça mais ça faisait une erreur. L'idée était de déplacer dans des catégories "Images Sn" toutes les images commençant par "nxmm_...". Je peux réessayer avec la dernière version du bot pour voir, ça a peut peut-être été corrigé. 8 mars 2009 à 12:20 (UTC) :::Ok j'attends ton retour sur la programmation de R2D2 alors Desperate july 9 mars 2009 à 09:39 (UTC) ::::Bon ça devrait être bon, il a quasiment catégorisé toutes les images sans catégorie et la catégorisation sur le nom de l'image a l'air de fonctionner. Par contre le serveur a l'air KO pour le bot donc je le relancerai demain. 11 mars 2009 à 00:00 (UTC) :::Voilà il a tourné cette nuit. Il n'y a normalement plus aucune image sans au moins une catégorie. Par contre pour les images saison je n'ai pas pensé que certains avaient mis un X dans les SXnn donc je vais le relancer le soir. Après pour les images restantes dans Catégorie:Images il faut voir quelles catégories on ajoute, sachant qu'il est aussi possible de se baser sur un article plutôt que sur le nom de l'image... 12 mars 2009 à 08:21 (UTC) ::::Très bien ! :) Comme a dit Desperate july, on pourra déjà créer des catégories spécifiques pour certains articles possédant des galeries où l'on mettra les images de ces dernières. 12 mars 2009 à 12:19 (UTC) Titre du wiki Je viens seulement de m’en rendre compte, mais le titre des pages du Wiki pourrait plutôt être « Wiki francophone sur l’univers de LOST », non ? ;-) 4 avril 2009 à 08:30 (UTC) :Je l'ai changé récemment suite à une discussion avec Angela, pour qu'on soit plus visible sur les moteurs de recherche ça aide que « LOST » apparaisse dans le titre (avant c'était : « Lostpédia - Un wiki Wikia ») :p Perso je trouve pas le « de » nécessaire mais Nico pensait mettre autre chose donc titre à discuter :) 4 avril 2009 à 09:11 (UTC) :Je propose de mettre comme sur la page d'accueil : « l'encyclopédie consacrée à LOST ». On peut aussi mettre « le wiki consacré à LOST », mais je trouve que ça fait moins bien. Le fait de rajouter « francophone » ne me dérange pas. 4 avril 2009 à 22:36 (UTC) ::Effectivement, avoir le même titre que celui en page d’accueil semble logique. OK pour moi. — , le 5 avril 2009 à 10:22 (UTC) ::Wyz avait l'air également d'accord sur MSN donc je l'ai mis. :) 5 avril 2009 à 13:12 (UTC) Fusion des épisodes 16 et 17 ? Bonjour, penses-tu qu'on puisse "fusionner" les deux derniers épisodes de la saison 5 en un seul long ? Ce qui faciliterait -je pense- la fluidité de la lecture du résumé. À l'inverse des épisodes finales des saisons précédentes, ces deux là (5x16 et 5x17) n'ont aucune "séparation" distincte. Je viens également de m'apercevoir que le wiki us avait opéré de cette façon. Merci. Ps : Je réponds à ton mail dans la journée ;-) Sanji pink 15 mai 2009 à 09:10 (UTC) Lol, je ne suis pas le seul admin sur LP-FR et encore moins le seul à lire ce message ;) Mais Pour le 5x16 et 5x17 il y a de très fortes chances pour qu'ils soient diffusés en deux parties, comme à chaque fois. Certes se pose le problème d'identifier où s'arrête le 5x16 et donc où commence le 5x17... 15 mai 2009 à 10:19 (UTC) :En effet, en France, les épisodes finaux sont toujours découpés en deux. Je pense qu'on pourrait faire la séparation vers 40:20, c'est la coupure la plus « proche » du milieu. Je vais regarder où se trouve la coupure de pub du milieu aux États-Unis. 15 mai 2009 à 14:39 (UTC) :Ok ça me va. Par contre va falloir qu'on se cale tous... 15 mai 2009 à 17:21 (UTC) :Alors aux États-Unis, la coupure de pub se trouve vers 44:00. Comme l'épisode dure 1:24:20 environ, ça nous fait une durée de 40:20 pour la deuxième partie, donc c'est assez bien équilibré. En plus, on a un petit cliffhanger à 44:00 donc je pense que la scission de l'épisode se fera à ce moment. 15 mai 2009 à 19:17 (UTC) Typographie du logo DHARMA Je cherche desespérement la typographie utilisée pour le logo dharma /Users/cyrildebon/Desktop/359px-Dharma_Initiative.svg.jpg Une idée? :Ce lien renvoie vers un fichier de ton ordinateur… S'agit-il de ce type de logo ? 26 mai 2009 à 10:46 (UTC) Bandeau Qu'est ce que vous pensez de l'idée de changer le bandeau (=l'image avec l'avion qui s'écrase) qui est pas top ? --Vivere.memento 1 juin 2009 à 15:38 (UTC) :Oui, pourquoi pas. Tu as une idée derrière la tête ? On ne peut pas mettre la même que sur LP-EN, ce serait spoiler les gens… 1 juin 2009 à 15:57 (UTC) ::Entièrement d'accord. On en avait d'ailleurs parlé ici. 1 juin 2009 à 22:21 (UTC) J'ai a proposer : 100px 100px Après c'est que des propositions. --Vivere.memento 2 juin 2009 à 11:50 (UTC) :Ce serait pas mal d'avoir un mélange des deux, c'est-à-dire à la fois la végétation et la mer. :P 2 juin 2009 à 15:19 (UTC) :Mon cœur balance, j'aime bien les deux... Une légère préférence pour la mer quand même. 2 juin 2009 à 17:06 (UTC) Pour ma part j'aime bien la jungle. Ca fait plus mystérieux. Et c'est plus à l'image de la saison 5 qui est plus tournée vers l'intérieur (île) que vers l'extérieur (mer). --Vivere.memento 2 juin 2009 à 18:01 (UTC) :S'il faut choisir entre les deux, alors je prends la jungle. Cependant, elle est un peu sombre donc je la retoucherais un peu. 2 juin 2009 à 18:04 (UTC) Comme ca c'est un peu plus clair ? --Vivere.memento 2 juin 2009 à 21:00 (UTC) 100px :Ah oui c'est mieux, je prend. =) 2 juin 2009 à 21:14 (UTC) Bon qui est pour changer le bandeau du coup ?--Vivere.memento 3 juin 2009 à 18:30 (UTC) :Pour (intérieur de l'île version améliorée) 3 juin 2009 à 20:47 (UTC) :Pour (intérieur de l'île version améliorée — j'aime beaucoup) 3 juin 2009 à 20:52 (UTC) :Pour (intérieur de l'île version améliorée) par contre je sais pas où on le change.--Vivere.memento 4 juin 2009 à 16:19 (UTC) Je suis sur le coup. Par contre c'est un peu plus compliqué que ce que je pensais donc pas de panique, ça va prendre un peu de temps. 4 juin 2009 à 19:50 (UTC) Voilà c'est fait !! (N'oubliez pas de rafraîchir le cache). Pour l'image je suis reparti de la toute première version pour avoir le moins de perte possible sur la qualité de l'image, par contre c'est un peu moins lumineux... Ca vous va ? 6 juin 2009 à 10:21 (UTC) :C’est magnifique ! B) — , le 6 juin 2009 à 12:13 (UTC) :Oui, et ça va beaucoup mieux avec le vert de nos pages ! 6 juin 2009 à 12:34 (UTC) Je préfère cette image à l'ancienne. Ca fait moins ringard. Bon boulot. --Vivere.memento 6 juin 2009 à 13:59 (UTC) Je l'avais pas encore vu en 16/9 ca rend trés bien. Encore merci à Wyz. --Vivere.memento 8 juin 2009 à 22:47 (UTC) : :D J'ai testé sur mon LCD qui est "wide" (900px de large je crois) donc j'étais sûr que ça passais. Par contre j'ai essayé de l'éclaircir mais je perd les détails, tu te souviens des effets que tu avais appliqués ? 9 juin 2009 à 06:14 (UTC) Pour éclaircir le bandeau ?--Vivere.memento 10 juin 2009 à 12:01 (UTC) :Oui, pour obtenir bandeau3. 10 juin 2009 à 16:15 (UTC) J'ai utilisé microsoft office picture et correction automatique. --Vivere.memento 11 juin 2009 à 14:01 (UTC) :Ah mince, ça va être difficile à reproduire avec Paint.NET. Bon bah va falloir que je farfouille un peu... 11 juin 2009 à 21:50 (UTC) ::Bon j'ai revu un peu la bannière, je l'ai un peu éclairci et j'ai fait le dégradé plus bas... 14 juin 2009 à 14:58 (UTC) Diffusion de LOST sur TF1 - Gestion des spoilers Après l'annonce de RTL-TVi de la diffusion de la saison 5 l'an prochain, je suis allé voir la grille de programmes de TF1 qui est connue jusqu'au 4 juillet. Non seulement LOST ne s'y trouve pas, mais en plus toutes les cases horaires semblent prises. J'ai donc récemment contacté la chaîne par leur site Web pour leur demander si la diffusion de la saison 5 était bien prévue cet été. Ils m'ont répondu : « La diffusion que vous demandez n'est pas envisagée pour le moment. » Deux questions se posent alors : * Est-ce que je poste cette information sur le forum ou est-ce qu'on attend une information (s'il y en a une…) plus officielle de la part de TF1 ? * En supposant que la saison 5 n'est effectivement pas diffusée cet été sur TF1, comment allons-nous gérer les spoilers sur ? PS : Avec TF1, on aura vraiment tout eu… :@ 21 juin 2009 à 12:45 (UTC) :Posté sur le forum. Pour les spoilers je suis d'avis de garder les boîtes déroulantes pour l'instant. 21 juin 2009 à 18:35 (UTC) Questions sans réponse Bonsoir, Ayant vu que les "questions sans réponse" à chaque épisode comprennent le mélange des questions sans réponse à la fin de l'épisode et des questions sans réponse toujours non-répondues, je propose de faire une chose : partager les questions sans réponses en deux parties : - Questions sans réponse à la fin de l'épisode Ici on mettrait les questions qui n'ont pas été répondues à la fin de l'épisode, mais dont la solution à été donnée dans un épisode ultérieur. Exemple épisode 1 : Quelle est la nature du monstre ? - Suivi de l'épisode correspondant à la réponse : Quelle est la nature du monstre ? (réponse : épisode 1x25) - Questions toujours sans réponse Ici on mettrait les questions dont les réponses n'ont toujours pas été données. Sinon on pourrait opter pour une mise en page plus simple, en ne séparant pas les deux parties, mais en les différenciant par ce qui serait écrit entre parenthèse après la question : répondu au + lien d'épisode pour le premier type, toujours pas répondu pour le deuxième. Je suis OK pour le faire, mais je voudrais votre consentement d'abord... --L3CTRO 7 juillet 2009 à 22:17 (UTC) Hum je me pose la question sur la finalité. Ce que nous avons fait jusque là est de supprimer les questions sans réponse dont on sait qu'il y a une réponse pus tard, y compris pour la saison 5. Cela pose-t-il un réel problème ? 7 juillet 2009 à 22:35 (UTC) C'est juste une idée que j'ai eue... Cela permettrait aux nouvelles personnes qui regardent Lost de faire un point, et aux autres de faire un point sur ce qu'ils savent ou non. Après, on peut attendre la fin de la saison 6. Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce tu veux faire... Les questions sans réponse actuellement sont celles qui n'ont toujours pas eu de réponse à la fin de la saison 5. 14 juillet 2009 à 21:51 (UTC) Lostpédia sur iPhone ! On peut désormais accéder aux versions française et portugaise de Lostpedia via l’application Wapedia, laquelle permet de visualiser certains wikis en adaptant les images et tableaux à la taille réduite de l’écran de l’iPhone. Je vous passe l’info, je sais pas si on peut en faire quelque chose d’autre ! :) — , le 1 août 2009 à 19:09 (UTC) :Bah faire un petit article (genre FR - Lostpedia:Accès mobile) décrivant les possibilités et les mises en œuvre et une petite news ? LP-FR rend bien au moins ? 1 août 2009 à 21:59 (UTC) ::Ça va mais franchement je préfère passer par Safari Mobile : l’affichage est comme sur l’ordi et je peux éditer les pages si besoin. Le truc surtout c’est quand on a des tableaux imbriqués, Wapedia a un peu de mal à les gérer. J’essaie de vous faire une capture d’écran à l’occas’ ! (et la version PT, j’ai pas regardé) — , le 2 août 2009 à 05:28 (UTC) Traduction et choix des titres Beaucoup de choses ont été lancées ces derniers temps donc je lance cette discussion pour savoir comment les nommer. La question est surtout de décider si l'on traduit les titres ou non : * Mysteries Of The Universe ou Mystères de l'univers ? * Lost University ou Université Lost ? * Damon, Carlton and a Polar Bear ou Damon, Carlton et un ours polaire ? ** Ce dernier titre n'est pas officiel mais c'est celui qui me paraît le meilleur et qui a notamment été choisi par LP-EN. Cependant, si vous avez d'autres idées, n'hésitez pas à les proposer. Étant donné que nous avons toujours tout traduit (sauf Find 815), je suis pour les traduire tous là aussi. 13 août 2009 à 12:24 (UTC) :Je suis pour Mysteries of the universe, Université ''LOST, ''Damon, Carlton and a polar bear. Pourquoi ? Le premier est un titre de série n’ayant pas été diffusé en France, gardons son titre originel, mais avec la typo FR. Le deuxième c’est quelque chose d’international donc on traduit (même si j’aimerais que l’« inscription » soit dispo avant qu’on se prononce) et le dernier, c’est un nom de blog, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi on le traduirait. On ne parle pas de « OVNI sombre », si ? ;) — , le 13 août 2009 à 12:29 (UTC) ::OK pour les deux premiers (il faudra peut-être changer le premier s'il est inclus dans le coffret DVD). Pour le troisième, c'est à l'origine un nom d'œuvre (le tableau), donc je suppose qu'on le garde mais avec la typo FR, comme pour le premier ? 13 août 2009 à 12:40 (UTC) À ce propos, ne devrait-on pas renommer l'article L'Expérience Lost en Expérience ''LOST ? 13 août 2009 à 12:43 (UTC) :OK pour le « LOST », mais c’est ''« The » Lost Experience alors pourquoi ne pas garder le « L’ » ? — , le 13 août 2009 à 14:14 (UTC) ::OK alors il faut renommer le Portail:Expérience Lost… :P 13 août 2009 à 14:29 (UTC) :::Ah l'éternelle question... :::*« Mysteries Of The Universe » car c'est le nom d'une série (si le titre vient à être traduit après inclusion sur le DVD on le mettra) mais on garde la typo d'origine :::*« Université LOST » pour rester dans le ton de CRPD :::*« Damon, Carlton and a Polar Bear » (ou DCPB pour les intimes), je vois pas non plus pourquoi on changerait le nom du blog... (lol pour l'OVNI sombre) :::Oui effectivement il faut aussi renommer le portail ;) ::: 13 août 2009 à 16:51 (UTC) ::::Finalement, je suis d'accord avec Wyz : si l'on ne traduit pas les titres, alors je pense qu'il faut garder la typographie d'origine. PS : Il n'était pas question de changer ou de traduire le nom du blog mais seulement de s'inspirer du JRA pour lui choisir un titre (qui n'existait pas)… 14 août 2009 à 03:08 (UTC) Spotlight Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit mais félicitation pour le Wikia Spotlight ! 13 août 2009 à 12:04 (UTC) :Merci ! Espérons que ça donne l'envie aux gens de venir nous voir et nous aider à être plus précis encore. 13 août 2009 à 16:53 (UTC) Chronologie : les trois ans hors et sur l’île Avec Nico, nous avons mis au point une fusion des chronologies entre le déplacement de l’île et l’arrivée du vol Ajira 316. De cette façon, on a une belle visualisation des trois ans passés pour tout le monde. Pour les flashes, la logique adoptée a été de considérer que Locke dit qu’il se passe quatre jours entre ses deux rencontres avec Charles Widmore. On vous passe les détails, vous pouvez aller voir le résultat sur notre page de test et laisser vos commentaires dans la page de discussion associée ! Juste pour que ça soit clair : la section « 1 » est la fin de la page « du crash du 815 au déplacement », et la section « 2 », la page où on a fusionné les trois ans, où qu’ils se déroulent évite d’avoir deux pages de test. — , le septembre 19, 2009 à 14:43 (UTC) :Bon, suite à ça, j’ai tenté de voir comment réorganiser de façon un chouia plus explicite le portail de la Chrono pour le visiteur lambda qui ne connaît pas forcément en détail toutes les minutes de l’histoire racontée dans LOST. Le résultat est toujours sur ma page de test concernant la chrono. À nouveau, n’hésitez pas à commenter. — , le septembre 26, 2009 à 08:40 (UTC) ::J'adore ! :p septembre 26, 2009 à 14:21 (UTC) :::Merci. Si d’autres avis vont dans le même sens, je procéderai au remplacement. — , le septembre 26, 2009 à 14:31 (UTC) ::::Lol je n'aime pas trop. L'idée est bonne mais la séparation des blocs et le soulignage des titres avec des tirets je ne trouve pas ça top. Je n'ai toutefois pas trop d'idée sur comment l'améliorer... septembre 26, 2009 à 21:23 (UTC) Pages utilisateurs Coucou tout le monde ! C’est quoi cet affichage horrible des pages utilisateurs ? Je m’« absente » une semaine et Wikia nous pond un truc de folie !! (ò_Ô) — , le septembre 25, 2009 à 17:36 (UTC) :Lol. Rafraichis ton cache. J'ai mis à jour le CSS hier pour que ce soit moins moche. septembre 25, 2009 à 20:43 (UTC) Publicité sur la page d'accueil Est-ce que vous voyez comme moi une publicité (coupée à moitié) en haut de la page d'accueil depuis quelques jours ? Si oui, il n'y aurait pas moyen de l'enlever… ? septembre 26, 2009 à 14:22 (UTC) :Effectivement, on trouve un « div » identifié HOME_TOP_LEADERBOARD qui contient une « iframe » de 90 pixels de haut, d’où le blanc que j’ai aussi de mon côté (J’utilise NoScript et AdBlock qui me bloquent les pubs)… Wyz, on peut pas jouer sur le CSS pour demander à ce « div » de passer en invisible ? Ça suffirait à enlever la pub ou pas ? — , le septembre 26, 2009 à 14:30 (UTC) ::Oui sûrement mais pas sûr que ce soit en accord avec les termes de Wikia... septembre 26, 2009 à 21:16 (UTC) Âge dans les infoboites Les âges indiqués pour les personnages dans les infoboites sont incohérents : certains se réfèrent à l'année 2004, d'autres à 2007/2008, et les choses se compliquent lorsqu'on ajoute les voyages dans le temps à tout cela. Bref, je propose qu'on remplace cette ligne par la date de naissance, qui ne fera aucun doute… décembre 7, 2009 à 01:19 (UTC) :Pourquoi pas garder les deux ? Les âges qui se réfèrent à 2004 concernent les personnages décédés dans les quatre premières saisons (et dans ce cas, on précise « à sa mort »). Pour les autres, on se réfère tout simplement à 2007/2008, avec ou sans voyages dans le temps... décembre 7, 2009 à 06:09 (UTC) ::Moi je suis pour que ne garder l'âge de naissance. Et si on doit avoir l'âge de sa mort c'est le nombre de jours écoulés depuis sa naissance (s'il est mort après 5 jours de voyages dans le temps alors il est mort de sa date de naissance à 2008 + 5). décembre 7, 2009 à 08:48 (UTC) Nav personnages Bon je sais que j'arrive avec 6 mois de retard mais je pense qu'il serait bien de laisser d'une facon ou d'une autre accès au page flasbacks de... ou flashforward de... via les navigateurs de personnages. --Vivere.memento février 10, 2010 à 21:22 (UTC) :A ajouter à cela « flashsideway de...» On peut ajouter une ligne tout en dessous du même style que « interprété par ». Bon retour parmi nous ! février 10, 2010 à 22:37 (UTC) Dates et lieux de naissances J'ai une question, d'ou sortent les dates et lieux de naissance ? Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais des objets de lost vont être ne vente dont des passeports. Cependant, si l'on regarde ces passeports, les dates ne correspondent pas. Je me demande alors où est la vérité. Le lien du site http://www.profilesinhistory.com/items/lost-auction-preview --Vivere.memento février 20, 2010 à 18:36 (UTC) :Pour les lieux, je ne sais pas. Pour les dates, je peux te retrouver d'où ça sort pour certaines (Sayid, Jack, Locke…). C'est pour lesquelles ? février 20, 2010 à 18:53 (UTC) Hurley, Jack, Kate et Jin --Vivere.memento février 20, 2010 à 20:47 (UTC) :* Kate : Je ne sais pas exactement. C'est lié aux photos de son beau-père en service en Corée et qui dataient de « 4 mois avant sa naissance ». Mais je ne sais pas comment il est possible de dater la présence du père de Kate en Corée en 1977. Il faudrait demander à Alex, vu que c'est lui qui s'occupait de la chrono avant moi. :) :* Hurley : Hurley dit à Miles que son père l'a abandonné à 10 ans. De plus, sa mère dit en septembre 2004 que son père vient de revenir, après 17 ans d'absence. Cela place sa naissance en 1977. :* Jack : Tu fais bien de demander en fait. J'étais persuadé d'en avoir parlé avec Alex récemment mais il s'agissait en fait d'autre chose. Je crois que la date de 1967 a été copiée sur LP-EN il y a plusieurs années mais jamais vérifiée. Je vois qu'ils l'ont retirée depuis déjà quelque temps donc ça doit surement être une erreur. février 20, 2010 à 21:54 (UTC) Parceque du coup sur les passeports il y a : *Kate : 3 aout 1979 à Indianapolis *Hurley : 29 décembre 78 en californie *Jack : 14 juillet 66 a Chicago *Jin : 27 novembre 1972 à Seoul --Vivere.memento février 20, 2010 à 22:22 (UTC) :* Ces dates semblent bien coller, on les utilise ? février 20, 2010 à 22:33 (UTC) Comme vous voulez. Moi je n'ai pas d'opinion précise sur le sujet. Qu'en pense notre chronologiste en chef ? --Vivere.memento février 20, 2010 à 22:44 (UTC) * Kate : Attendons de voir si Alex peut nous éclaircir la chose. * Hurley : Impossible. À l'anniversaire d'Hurley, après son retour de l'île, on est en juillet 2005. On est pas exactement sûr du mois mais ça ne peut être en décembre puisque Nadia meurt en octobre. * Jack : À priori c'est bon. * Jin : Alors là c'est bizarre, on a pour date de naissance le 11 avril 1974 et LP-EN a le 27 novembre 1974, et on a tous les deux comme référence le 3x18. Il faudrait voir dans l'épisode d'où sortent ces dates. février 20, 2010 à 23:26 (UTC) D'après la tombe de Jin, sa date de naissance est le 27 novembre 1974. Mais bon, ça n'explique pas la date que l'on a ni la référence de LP-EN. février 20, 2010 à 23:36 (UTC) Kate a 24 ans quand elle tue son père biologique, elle le dit à sa mère quand elle vient la voir pour lui donner la police d’assurance. Cette scène se passe en 2001 d’après le speech du Marshal à l’aéroport avant d’embarquer, d’où 1977. — SGC.Alex, le 21 février 2010 à 08:32 en Grande-Bretagne, par iPhone… Après discussion avec Alex sur MSN, on propose une politique « semi-canonique » pour les passeports : on garde les dates et lieux s'ils ne contredisent pas la série. Donc pour les dates, on garde que celle de Jack. Et pour les lieux, ça reste à voir… PS : Le « 11 avril » pour Jin est apparemment une erreur, la bonne date semble bien être le 27 novembre 1974 d'après sa tombe et un CV. février 22, 2010 à 14:53 (UTC) Episodes saisons 6 Bon je préviens tout de suite que je sais que c'est un peu l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité et que je travaille pas beaucoup dessus non plus mais il faudrait se mettre d'accord sur qui fait quoi pour les épisodes parceque : *Les dates sont mauvaises *Pas de photo pour illustrer *Liens interversions *... plus d'autres petits trucs Bon ca l'a fout un peu mal mais j'ai pas super le temps en ce moment. Je vais essayer de rattraper mon retard acteurs/prod ce week end. Après je veux bien donner un coup de main mais j'ai par exemple aucune envie de me payer le téléchargement des photos pour 6 épisodes (trop long et trop casse c...). Donc je propose qu'on se mette d'accord sur une mise en page (place des rubrique "sur l'île", "spoiler", car est-ce que c'est la même sur toutes les pages ? Je sais pas, j'en suis pas sur) puis qu'on se prenne une page chacuns avant que l'on ait trop d'épisodes et que ce problème deviennent embêtant. D'autant plus que sinon les pages sont complètes. Pour ma part je prendrais bien le 6x06. J'avais mis les photos pour la rubrique "spoiler". Puis bien sur je continue a faire les pages prods/acteurs. Pour les dates j'y pige rien. Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ? --Vivere.memento mars 10, 2010 à 22:52 (UTC) :Pour ma part je continue ce que je fait depuis la saison 4 : complétion des parties anecdotes (général, notes sur la production, bourdes et erreurs de continuité, thèmes récurrents, références culturelles) et épisodes de référence — Actuellement j'en suis au 6x05. Quand j'ai fini tout ça je fais une relecture complète de l'article : orthographe, syntaxe, liens, etc... (pas de complétion du résumé par contre s'il en manque) :Pour les images ce n'est pas un problème : j'ai un programme qui scanne un répertoire indiqué et envoie toutes les images qu'il contient sur le wiki donc il peut y en avoir 100 ce n'est pas grave (après faut juste indiquer la bonne catégorie dès le départ parce qu'après c'est casse-pieds). :Les dates sont a priori bonnes, je les ai vérifiées hier. Tu entends quoi par « Liens interversions » ? : mars 10, 2010 à 23:08 (UTC) :Moi j'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer. Je m'occupe essentiellement de la chrono parce que j'aime bien ça (et que je continue sur ma lancée de la saison 5) mais sinon, j'ai bien peur de vous laisser tout le boulot. mars 10, 2010 à 23:15 (UTC) Je reformule liens inter-versions. T'es sur pour les dates ? Car elles restent les mêmes pour l'île alors qu'il y a une ou deux nuit au milieu et il en est de même pour les FS. --Vivere.memento mars 10, 2010 à 23:18 (UTC) :Pour l'île, c'est sûr (j'ai justement réfléchi assez longtemps dessus). La nuit suivant la mort de Jacob est celle de l'attaque du Temple, il n'y en a pas d'autres a priori. On peut éventuellement en « rajouter » une mais ça impliquerait beaucoup de choses que l'on aurait pas vues : Sawyer aurait dormi aux Baraquements, Kate dans la jungle, Jack & Cie au Temple, etc. Par contre, j'ai pas encore fait la chrono du 6x07. :Pour les FS, c'est sûr sauf pour le jour où re-travaille Locke. Il faut que je vois ce que l'on pourrait déduire du 6x07 (en particulier du contrôle le vendredi). mars 10, 2010 à 23:52 (UTC) ::Pour les liens inter-versions je suppose que tu parles des liens inter-langues, ceux qui permettent de voir l'article correspondant dans les autres langues disponibles. Je les ajoute quant je relis l'article, j'ajoute aussi le lien FR sur LP. ::Par contre les résumés des épisodes ont besoin d'un décapage, il manque par exemple celui des FS du 6x02. On manque aussi de main d'œuvre sur les objets/persos/lieux. mars 11, 2010 à 18:09 (UTC) Pour le 6x06 il y a le 22 et le 23 septembre. Je te laisse le rajouter Nico. Je en sais pas comment tu gères les titres de parties --Vivere.memento mars 12, 2010 à 16:19 (UTC) Pages Flashbacks et Flash-sideways Je me suis repenché un peu sur ces pages et il faudrait, je pense, les arranger un peu. Rien de bien important, plutot de petits détails : Pour le portail flashbacks : *Séparation Jin/Sun et Michael/Walt ? *Normalisation des photos (elles ne sont pas à la même taille c'est pas terrible) *Ajout de Richard Pour les pages flashbacks de/Flashforward de : *Remettre le liens avec le modèle de navigation *Ajout de Richard Et enfin : Création des pages flash-sideways Bon après c'est pas urgentissime mais je pense que c'est à faire. Par contre ca fait beaucoup de boulot très pénible et je veux bien un peu d'aide. Donc déjà que pensez vous de ces modifications puis en second lieu, qui veut m'aider ? --Vivere.memento avril 3, 2010 à 22:20 (UTC) :En ce qui me concerne, je ne pense pas avoir le temps de t'aider… :S Sinon je suis d'accord pour ces modifications mis à part la séparation Jin/Sun et Michael/Walt : on risque de se retrouver avec deux pages identiques (je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt). avril 3, 2010 à 22:48 (UTC) ::Ah tient c'est « marrant », la séparation je l'ai fait sur les modèles et les catégories : Catégorie:Flashes de Jin et Sun et Catégorie:Flashes de Michael et Walt. Mais je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai pas fait sur le portail... Les deux premiers points doivent être assez rapides à faire. Effectivement le troisième va être un peu plus long, quoique on peut catégoriser parce que sur des pages différentes... Dis l'aide que tu attends et je verrai ce que je peux faire, sachant que j'essaye de faire ma partie sur les fiches épisodes et relire toutes les modifs et je voudrais un jour créer les articles S6 manquants... avril 3, 2010 à 23:23 (UTC) Comme je l'ai dit, pour les modifs pour les saisons précédentes c'est pas urgent. Après pour l'aide dont j'ai besoin, c'est comme les gens peuvent. On peut diviser les pages à créer ou ... --Vivere.memento avril 4, 2010 à 12:32 (UTC) Page d'accueil à onglet ? Et si, au lieu de s'en tenir a "Les dernières nouveautés sur LOSTpédia" on faisait un onglet saison pour toute la page d'accueil avec l'ajout de : *Flash-sideways *Equipe de Widmore *Portail flash-sideways (portail général avec lieux, personnages, objets,...) Vous en pensez quoi ? --Vivere.memento avril 5, 2010 à 13:02 (UTC) :Je pense que les nouveautés sont suffisantes. Quand la saison 6 débutera aussi sur TF1 on ajoutera le point 1 et le point 2 sur la page d'accueil... avril 5, 2010 à 21:23 (UTC) :Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Wyz. La diffusion sur TF1 ne se terminera qu'un mois après celle des États-Unis donc on a peut-être pas besoin de trop se casser la tête au niveau de l'« aménagement des spoilers ». avril 5, 2010 à 21:53 (UTC) Ca démarre quand sur tf1 ?--Vivere.memento avril 7, 2010 à 13:27 (UTC) :Entre le 23 et le 30 avril à priori (dans la semaine qui suit la diffusion belge). Et s'ils font comme chaque année, deux épisodes seront diffusés chaque semaine. Donc la fin serait diffusée entre le 18 et le 25 juin. avril 7, 2010 à 16:09 (UTC) Par contre on pourrait rajouter dans le modèle intro accueil : *Colonne 1 : Equipe de Widmore *Colonne 2 : Portail flash-sideways (portail général avec lieux, personnages, objets,...) *Colonne 3 : Flash-sideways des personnages --Vivere.memento avril 8, 2010 à 23:08 (UTC) Ok, pour la colonne 1 je rajouterai Groupe d'Ilana... avril 9, 2010 à 19:59 (UTC) Du coup j'ai fait un brouillon mais il faudrait rééquilibrer les colonnes. --Vivere.memento avril 14, 2010 à 13:52 (UTC) :J'avais bien saisi l'idée mais je ne pense toujours pas que c'est nécessaire. La S6 reviens le 5 mai sur TF1, soit même pas 1 mois... De plus avec l'idée d'Alex de rajouter tout ça dans le menu ce bandeau me paraît bien superflu (peu de gens doivent utiliser le thème sans ce menu)... avril 14, 2010 à 21:58 (UTC) Oui c'est sur, mais qu'on le fasse aujourd'hui ou dans un mois, c'est pareil. Sauf que ce sera plus pratique pour ceux qui suivent la diffusion US --Vivere.memento avril 15, 2010 à 19:08 (UTC) Infoboîte Quelle Infoboîte faut il mettre pour Dickens ??? avril 24, 2010 à 18:28 (UTC) :L'écrivain ? En tout cas si c'est lui pas la peine faire un article dessus, on a des choses plus urgentes. avril 24, 2010 à 19:16 (UTC) Ok mais j'avais vu ça dans les pages les plus attendues ou un truc comme ça donc il faut que j'aille voir où ??? avril 24, 2010 à 21:33 (UTC) :Le lien Communauté > Portail à gauche t'envoie sur cette page : FR - Lostpedia:Accueil. ;) avril 25, 2010 à 09:29 (UTC) Modèle intro accueil Sans vouloir faire mon chieur j'aimais bien le modèle accueil comme il était. Il permettait dès l'accueil de proposer un lien vers les pages principales alors que je trouve ca vachement moins clair sur le côté (difficile de dire dans quelle rubrique on peut trouver les résumés des épisodes par exemple). Donc on peut par remettre l'ancien modèle: Intro accueil ? --Vivere.memento mai 25, 2010 à 13:34 (UTC) Lol. L'intérêt est que cela aère un peu la page d'accueil et permet d'avoir les infos accessibles depuis n'importe où sur le wiki. On peut par contre compléter ce menu... mai 26, 2010 à 18:36 (UTC) Le fait qu'on puisse accéder de partout aux menus je suis d'accord que c'est pratique. Par contre je trouve que le titre des menus n'est plus très parlant. Et que malgrè tout c'était bien d'avoir les liens en page d'accueil. Ca permettait au visiteurs (nouveau ou occasionnels d'aller rapidement sur les principales pages du wiki. C'était plus visuel. --Vivere.memento mai 26, 2010 à 18:42 (UTC) :Ça m'est égal. mai 26, 2010 à 18:49 (UTC) Projet « Foire aux questions » J'ai une idée en tête depuis quelque temps qui me plait de plus en plus et que je me suis donc décidé à vous la présenter ! Il y a environ deux mois, quelqu'un a lancé sur le forum un sujet « Foire aux questions » qui avait pour but de récapituler les réponses aux questions couramment posées. Malheureusement, c'est assez vite devenu bordélique… De son côté, LP-EN a utilisé cette idée pour son portail des mystères (en:Portal:Mysterious) mais le choix des questions présentées restent à mon gout assez objectif. Je viens donc proposer un juste milieu. Je pense que l'on pourrait créer une page où les utilisateurs seraient libres de poser leurs questions et une autre page, protégée, où l'on s'occuperait de ranger ces questions dans deux sections : questions sans réponse ou questions répondues (en répondant bien sûr à la question). Pour chacune des questions sans réponse, il serait également possible de proposer une théorie ou une réponse et pour chacune des questions répondues, il serait possible d'y apporter une objection (si acceptée, la question serait alors déplacée dans la première section). Mais je crois que rien ne vaut un exemple donc voici à quoi ressemblerait le fonctionnement de cette foire aux questions sur ces deux pages : Foire aux questions et Foire aux questions/Propositions. L'idée est d'avoir une foire aux questions bien organisée et bien contrôlée, qui recense de manière claire et concise toutes les principales questions que peuvent se poser les gens et qui y répondent sans ambiguïté ou qui apporte les théories les plus plausibles. Le fonctionnement doit également rester assez simple pour que ça ne donne pas trop de boulot… Voilà, j'espère vous avoir convaincu ! juillet 22, 2010 à 20:42 (UTC) :Avec un peu de cosmétique ça doit le faire =) Par contre j'ai peur que la liste des questions répondues ne soit très longue et du coup qu'on aie des gens qui ne lisent pas et posent cinquante fois la même question... juillet 22, 2010 à 21:55 (UTC) :L’idée me plaît aussi mais j’aurais plutôt la peur inverse : plein de questions à moitié inutiles dont on n’a pas les réponses. — , le juillet 22, 2010 à 22:25 (UTC) ::Oui, pour l'instant on est un peu dans l'inconnu. Mais cette page intermédiaire de propositions devrait justement nous permettre de gérer le flux de questions. :p juillet 22, 2010 à 22:32 (UTC) Je relance la discussion maintenant que je suis rentré de vacances ! Alex et Wyz aviez l'air d'accord mais j'attends l'avis de Séb ! août 26, 2010 à 20:45 (UTC) :Perso, je ne suis pas contre. Mais comme l'ont déjà soulevé Wyz et Alex, ça risque d'être très vite le foutoir. Je ne pense pas vouloir m'investir dans ce projet, notamment parce qu'il demande un travail régulier (que je ne peux garantir !). De plus, il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes une encyclopédie. On risque de déborder sur des éléments de réponses (vu que la série repose surtout sur l'interprétation). Je trouve que ce genre de « débat » a plus sa place sur un forum. Mais après, pourquoi pas, si c'est bien organisé ! août 26, 2010 à 21:57 (UTC) ::C'est sûr que mon idée est assez utopiste ! ^^ Mais j'espère que le « sas » pour questions permettra de gérer tout ça et nous éviter d'être toujours présent. Je vais tout mettre en place puis j'attendrai votre feu vert pour lancement. On pourra d'ailleurs présenter cela à nos visiteurs comme un essai… Si c'est trop ingérable, on peut toujours arrêter. août 27, 2010 à 10:23 (UTC) Pages « FS » Bon, maintenant que tout le monde a vu La Fin, on peut en parler librement : les fameuses pages « FS », on devrait pas les intégrer tout bêtement dans les pages de leurs personnages dans une section sobrement intitulée « Au-delà », par exemple ? Il existe encore de nombreux spectateurs de la série qui rament dans ce concept, et je pense que LP devrait faire un effort pour clarifier ça. Vous suivez l’idée ? Je peux prêter un coup de main significatif cette fin de semaine pour aider à la transition si vous êtes d’accord. — , le août 26, 2010 à 20:04 (UTC) :Alors là... Le truc c'est qu'on fait quoi des persos qui n'apparaissent que dans les FS (Fils de Dogen, David)... ? août 26, 2010 à 20:12 (UTC) :Je n'ai pas trop d'avis… (Vous avez soulevé le principal problème des deux alternatives !) août 26, 2010 à 20:30 (UTC) ::Je suis plutôt pour garder les deux versions des personnages… Après tout, ce ne sont pas vraiment les mêmes dans le vécu : ils revivent dans un monde à part. Pour certains, leur profession, leur origine, leurs motivations sont différentes. Pour voir l'organisation sur les pages, je vous conseille à titre d'exemple de vous référer à des pages terminées telles que Danielle Rousseau, Libby, Charlotte Lewis… On y retrouve une section « Après la mort » en fin d'article, présentant un court résumé de la version flash-sideways ainsi qu'un lien vers l'article /FS. août 26, 2010 à 22:01 (UTC) Pour ceux qui n’apparaissent que dans les FS : le fils de Dogen a toutefois bel et bien existé, donc aucun souci. Pour David, il suffit de bien mettre dans l’article qu’il s’agit d’une invention de Jack dans l’au-delà. Concernant les vécus : un premier sous-paragraphe « Ce qui a changé pour lui/elle » en expliquant que les personnages se sont recréé une meilleure vie, du moins de leur perspective, suivi de ce qu’on a vu d’eux dans les FS me conviendrait très bien. Seb, comme tu le dis, il est déjà possible de mettre des sections, même réduites, alors autant finir le travail et mettre tout le contenu ! L’avantage, c’est que l’on n’aura pas à chercher beaucoup, puisque les pages à travailler sont toutes suffixées « /FS » si j’ai bien compris ! ;·Þ — , le août 27, 2010 à 08:33 (UTC) :Je viens de faire un test sur les trois pages mentionnées par Seb (Danielle Rousseau, Libby, Charlotte Lewis) pour vous montrer un premier jet de ce que j’entrevois. Vous pouvez aller voir ; on décidera ensuite s’il faut annuler ces modifications ou pousser le mouvement sur les autres pages ! :·D — , le août 27, 2010 à 09:01 (UTC) ::En fait, ce qui me gêne vraiment dans cette présentation c'est qu'il manque les infoboîtes. Je trouve ça bien d'en garder une dans les versions « au-delà » pour permettre au lecteur de trouver plus facilement les informations. De plus, certains personnages comme Jack, Kate, James ou Sayid ont des flash-sideways bien remplis. Tout retranscrire augmenterait également la taille de l'article. On perd aussi la chronologie en sections, ce qui casse l'organisation la structure. Enfin, je dirai que la section « ce qui a changé pour lui/elle » est littéralement incorrect, puisque tout à changé… En bref, je préférerais garder deux articles pour toutes les raisons évoquées ! :D août 27, 2010 à 09:45 (UTC) :::Les titres de section de présentation « ce qui a changé » sont évidemment à revoir ; je n’ai tout simplement pas trouvé mieux pour le moment ! Pour tes autres remarques, je ne pense pas que les tailles d’articles jouent un rôle décisif dans notre prise de position : on met bien les flashbacks et flashforwards, je ne vois pas pourquoi les flashsideways devraient avoir un traitement différent. Pour les infoboîtes : tu désires les garder pour quelle raison ? Je ne vois pas ce qu’elles apportent comme information supplémentaire si tout est regroupé dans le même article. Enfin, quand tu parles de « chronologies en sections » : parles-tu du fait que j’ai supprimé les références aux dates de 2004 ? J’ai fait cela dans ce test, simplement pour étudier la possibilité de les enlever. Je m’explique : à nouveau, un certain nombre de spectateurs ont été déroutés par le cadre temporel et n’ont tout simplement pas compris pourquoi tout se passait « en 2004 ». Je mets ici des guillemets puisqu’« ''il n’y a pas de “maintenant”, “ici”… '' ». Puisqu’il s’agit de l’au-delà, je trouve perturbant l’ajout de dates précédant la mort de la plupart des personnages, toujours pour le spectateur lambda. Celui qui cherche à pousser plus loin peu toujours aller voir dans la chronologie de l’au-delà qui a été compilée à la suite des autres pages de chronologie. Ceci est un détail par rapport à l’insertion des FS dans les articles. Wyz, Nico, Vivere : à vous la parole ! (^_^) — , le août 27, 2010 à 09:57 (UTC) :Ouais mais le truc c'est que le but de Lostpédia est de retranscrire le plus précisément possible les informations. On s'adresse avant tout aux fans ou aux téléspectateurs attachés à la série : je ne pense pas que les « spectateurs lambda » se rendent sur une encyclopédie dédiée à la série pour chercher des informations. Tout le monde aura donc compris pourquoi les flash-sideways se déroulent en 2004, avant la mort des persos. Deuxièmement, les flash-sideways représentent un monde à part : c'est l'occasion idéale pour soulager un peu les articles. Certains sont carrément bourrés à craquer, comme celui de Jack. Ça fait carrément bugguer le navigateur et c'est insupportable pour l'édition ! Les infoboîtes, quant à elle, me paraissent importantes pour les informations qui diffèrent de la chronologie originelle. C'est aussi l'occasion de rajouter une photo de profil sympa du personnage version « au-delà ». De plus, je trouve les articles terminés très bien organisés : les redirections sont bien précisées et les versions différentes d'un même personnage permettent de bien séparer le monde réel du monde fictif… août 27, 2010 à 12:15 (UTC)